


Prompt One; Victuuri Spanking

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: My first anon ask was for day one spanking and thus this drabble was created.





	Prompt One; Victuuri Spanking

Water travelling down the window in rhythmic streaks, drifting down just as Viktor slides his own hand down the curve of Yuuri’s spine. He was quiet save for the quiet groan of approval emitting from his lover’s lips.   
He took his time, exploring the faint lines like streaks of lightning across the soft planes of Yuuri. How easy it was to explore and drink in this moment with his eyes.  
How easy was it to change when he reached the curve of Yuuri’s rear. How he pinches and even as he writhes beneath him in a breathy whine, Viktor felt mischievous glee.

Unable to resist he continues, pinching and squeezing until Yuuri’s skin is mottled olive and pink. Alas, he desired it to be deeper shades, wanted the man to bloom red beneath his hand.

So he moves further down, straddling over his legs and smooths his hands in one gentle motion. Satisfaction breathes out in one exhale as he raises then drops his hand over Yuuri’s behind. Yuuri gasps but doesn’t resist, instead, raising himself upwards as if begging, wantonly for his ministrations.

So he repeats it, each time more stinging than the last. And Yuuri relishes it, his body responding to the roughness of his touches. He shows it in the breathiness and the resounding heat forming in the pit of his stomach.

Viktor responds in kind, his own skin burning pink, from his cheeks down to his chest. He was excited, contained only by his determination to wreak havoc on his love with the palms of his hands.

Until Yuuri finally relents under the pressure, shifting rapidly with the turn of his body. Forcing Viktor off to his side even if the other man was more than happy to comply. He drags the man downwards, arms enveloping him, pouring his own heat into Viktor.

Even as the rain continues to drip down, from the clouded sky. It mattered little to the two men.


End file.
